Fortaleza
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Detrás de las cámaras, al momento de quitarse el disfraz los héroes se convertían en personas comunes que tenían sus propias preocupaciones, que en ocasiones no los dejaban dormir. Pero, era en situaciones así donde tenían que encontrar su propia fuerza para salir adelante, aunque claro, no siempre tenían que pasar por este proceso solos.


**¡Hola gente!**

 **Haruka-sama se presenta nuevamente para mostrar otro one-shot de esta pareja poco usual (?)**

 **Este fic lo hice con la intención de regalarlo a una personita muy importante para mí *redoble de tambores* ¡AkitaCami02DEN!  
**

 **Espero que disfrutes mucho este fic, lo hice con todo el amor del mundo *inserte corazón gay***

* * *

 **Fortaleza**

El trabajo de ser héroes no era fácil. Los medios siempre intentaban retratar lo mejor de estos: salvar a los ciudadanos de un ladrón cualquiera, actuar rápido en una emergencia para obtener el mayor número de personas a salvo, sonreír luego de salir victoriosos de una pelea, entre muchas otras cosas que solo inspiraban a los niños a querer convertirse en uno. Aunque claro, había situaciones que la prensa amarillista no desaprovecharía si aparecía algún escándalo, pero esto pasaba pocas veces.

Pero, no todo era sonrisas luego de un día ajetreado.

Muchas cosas se enseñaban en la escuela de héroes, cosas básicas, cosas más profesionales que tenía que ver con el deber y la actitud que debían tomar ante ciertas situaciones, además de formas de volverse mucho más fuertes para poder vencer a los villanos, pero, aunque algunas veces se le hablara sobre los peores casos y las cosas que debían hacer en esas situaciones, nunca era fácil afrontarlo la primera vez.

Todavía recordaba la primera vez que pasaba una tragedia, tal vez las estadísticas dijeran que la misión había salido bien debido a las pocas perdidas, pero a ella le dolía escuchar el nombre de las personas fallecidas. En su mente pasaba un montón de cosas, como varios planes que habrían resultado para sacar a todos a salvo del edificio antes de que se derrumbara, o si hubiera tenido más resistencia a la hora de vencer a los villanos, tal vez podría haber ayudado al equipo de rescate. Pero todo se quedó en un «y si...» que taladró su mente durante un tiempo.

Ahora se suponía que era una profesional, la héroe del sonido: Earphone Jack, así que esas cosas no debían afectarla porque podría arruinar su trabajo, pero al parecer nunca podría acostumbrarse.

.

Una banda de villanos muy peligrosa se había tomado un centro comercial. Esta misión no podía ser tomada a la ligera, y por eso enviaron a los mejores héroes de varias agencias que se encontraban cerca de la zona para poder actuar lo más rápido posible y evitar la mayor cantidad de heridos. Incluso Bakugou, es decir, Ground Zero se encontraba esperando las indicaciones necesarias para atacar; realmente era algo serio cuando la persona más impulsiva ni se atrevía a proponer una jugada arriesgada como solía pasar.

Jirou se acercó lo máximo posible donde se dio la toma de rehenes. Necesitaba dar un aproximado de cuantas personas se encontraban y cuantos serían los posibles villanos. Su rango de audición había mejorado mucho alrededor de todos estos años, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo nerviosa; un mal cálculo podría ocasionar grandes fallas. Aunque no era momento de eso, tenía que concentrarse.

Cerró los ojos para poder enfocarse más en los sonidos que podía captar. Confiaría en que sus compañeros la protegerían por si llegaban a descubrirla.

Detectó varios pasos, aproximadamente unas 10 personas caminaban de un lado a otro como si estuvieran vigilando. Podía escuchar a otras 4 personas que se iban alejando de vez en cuando, seguramente para buscar más rehenes. Igualmente, escuchó un llanto de una niña que la hizo arder en ira contra esos villanos, pero no podía perder el control ahora, tenía que hacer su conteo. Se aseguró unas 5 veces antes de levantarse y dar el informe a sus demás compañeros.

El grupo de villanos pedía una gran suma de dinero, pero no era solo eso, su intención era a darse a conocer aun más, y desprestigiar a los héroes por no poder evitar este tipo de tragedias. Era una burla directa, una forma de demostrar su poder y de hacerlos lucir inferiores.

Esto solo era una provocación, lo sabía, pero eso no evito que más de uno quisiera ir a darle su merecido a esos malditos. Por suerte, uno de los héroes con más años de experiencia logró calmarlos a todos, y al mismo tiempo los organizó para un plan bastante improvisado pero que parecía ser efectivo.

Primero, tenían que encargarse de los vigilantes. Seguramente estaban usando las cámaras de seguridad para estar pendientes de sus movimientos, por suerte, tenían a alguien que podía encargarse de los dispositivos electrónicos fácilmente, ese idiota de Kaminari, es decir, Chargebolt podría ser útil cuando se lo proponía. Sin embargo, un fallo de energía los haría actuar rápidamente, así que tenían que prepararse para atacar inmediatamente. Ella sería parte del equipo que rescataría a los rehenes, después de todo, podría confundirlos con su sonido.

Pero necesitaban igualmente una entrada fácil al centro comercial, no podían entrar como si nada dejando a los rehenes a merced de esos secuestradores. Daría resultados catastróficos. Por suerte, tenían a un héroe que podía controlar la tierra así que les permitiría hacer un túnel que les permitiera estar más cerca de los rehenes; aunque claro, tenían que actuar al mismo tiempo que Chargebolt ya que era posible que los villanos tuvieran a alguien capaz de detectarlos.

Una vez que se trató las fallas del plan, comenzaron con el plan.

Todo parecía ir perfecto, en el momento que Chargebolt apagó todos los aparatos, varios héroes se movilizaron para acabar con los vigilantes más cercanos antes de que dieran su grito de alerta, algunos emergían debajo del suelo tomando por sorpresa a varios. Ground Zero logró desviar la atención de ese grupo delictivo con una de sus explosiones, lo cual no les dio tiempo de reaccionar ante el ataque de otros héroes. Red Riot y Real Steal se encargaron de proteger a los civiles de los desesperados ataques de los villanos para dar de baja a algunas personas. Todo parecía ir bien, antes de que los villanos hicieran algo, ya había un héroe detrás de ellos para detenerlos. Realmente agradecía que Ground Zero estuviera ahí, era quien más enemigos estaba dando de baja, aunque su mirada daba bastante miedo, demostraba ese tipo de determinación que inspiraba miedo ya que se notaba que era alguien que no se detendría para lograr sus metas; especialmente cuando luchaba con su rival de toda la vida para ser el héroe número 1.

Jirou sonreía victoriosa en su mente al rescatar a unos cuantos civiles, sin embargo, mostró una cara de preocupación al escuchar a alguien correr; lo más probable es que uno de los villanos quisiera escapar. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar con Chargebolt, quien se ofreció a darle apoyo.

Uno de los villanos se encontraba a punto de salir y tenía una rehén en brazos. Se veía peligroso, sus ojos eran parecidos al de una serpiente, era alto y musculoso con varias escamas rodeando sus brazos. De su boca sobresalía dos grandes colmillos; había que tener mucho cuidado con ese tipo.

—¡No se acerquen! Ella sigue viva —avisó el hombre antes de formar una vil sonrisa—. Por ahora —mostró sus afilados dientes mostrando un extraño líquido salía de estos.

Earphone Jack abrió los ojos sorprendida, no tenía que ser un genio para saber que su quirk tenía que ver con el veneno. Esto era peligroso, no solo por la chica a punto de morir, sino también para ellos, ya que no podían atacar tan fácilmente por temor a lastimar aun más a la civil o que incluso ellos salieran envenenados. No conocían las propiedades del veneno, así que tenían que tomar distancia.

Le lanzó una mirada a su compañero intentando saber que podrían hacer en esta situación. Tenían que actuar rápida y eficazmente.

—Vamos, saben que lo mejor es dejarme ir. Le doy una hora antes de que el veneno la aniquile totalmente. O, puedo matarla justo aquí.

—Tenemos que hacer algo rápido —murmuró ella planeando un montón de cosas en ese momento. Necesitaban una distracción, o algo, cualquier cosa.

—Necesitamos refuerzos —contestó Denki en un susurro sabiendo que era perfectamente capaz de escucharlo.

—Si te dejamos ir ¿cómo estaríamos seguros de qué la dejaras libre? —cuestionó ella dando unos pasos hacia adelante. No dejaría que se demostrara el miedo en su rostro. Es una héroe, tenía que ser fuerte en estas situaciones. Si los villanos detectaban una pizca de debilidad, se aprovecharían de eso.

—Parece que eres más lista de lo que pareces —no cambió su expresión ante ese comentario—. Me alejaré lo suficiente, y cuando me sienta a salvo, la soltaré por ahí.

—Sería bastante ingenuo de mi parte aceptar ese trato.

—¿En serio quieres luchar aunque la vida de un civil esté en medio?

—Podría tomar ese riesgo para evitar que vuelvas a lastimar a más personas.

—Realmente tienes muchas agallas, niña.

Todo se dio muy rápido después de eso. El villano sacó un cuchillo de algún lugar atacándola al instante, un poco más y seguramente la habría herido gravemente. Se relamió los labios, aun con la civil en uno de sus brazos, Jirou solo comenzaba a preocuparse más, esto solo podría empeorar los efectos del veneno.

El villano era el único que atacaba, los dos héroes esquivaban como podían de sus ataques, ya que no solo utilizaba el cuchillo sino que también escupía algo de veneno. Earphone Jack usaba sus auriculares para distraerlo mientras Chargebolt intentaba darle algún golpe, pero sus ataques siempre fallaban ya que siempre intentaban evitar lastimar a la civil dificultando mucho las cosas.

Jirou aprovechó un momento para enviar una gran onda sonora al suelo, haciendo que se agrietara un poco, pero lo suficiente para que el villano perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos. Antes de que retomara el equilibrio, ella actuó más rápido, extendiendo sus auriculares para presionar con suficiente fuerza los nervios del brazo donde tenía a la civil; aunque no tuviera fuerza, conocía los puntos de presión que podían debilitar por poco tiempo a sus oponentes. Aprovechó para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, Chargebolt no dudo ningún segundo en protegerla de los posibles ataques, ahora sí, sin contener sus ataques.

El villano soltó un gruñido alejándose un poco de ellos, los miró con ira, esa sonrisa de superioridad había desaparecido totalmente. Lo tenían acorralado. Ahora que no tenía un plan de escape, sería más fácil vencerlo, después de todo, cuando un villano usaba muchos trucos, significaba que no era tan fuerte físicamente, pero de todas formas tenían que cuidarse de su veneno.

Sin embargo, escucharon una explosión y a continuación otra persona salió volando chocando sorpresivamente contra el delincuente al que se enfrentaban. Confundidos miraron como entre el humo emergía la figura de un enojado Katsuki, parecía que quería demoler el centro comercial a punta de explosiones.

—¿Qué miran novatos? —chasqueó la lengua.

—Oye, ¡ya no somos novatos! —exclamó Denki indignado.

—Chicos, no es hora de discutir, hay que llevarla rápido a una clínica —regañó ella cargando a la mujer que yacía inconsciente. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

.

.

.

Cuando salieron del centro comercial, estaban rodeados por un montón de cámaras y periodistas desesperados por tener algún comentario de algunos héroes y conseguir la mayor cantidad de imágenes y vídeos posibles. Eso no le importaba ahora a ella, necesitaba llevar a la mujer al hospital lo más rápido que pudiera. Los demás civiles parecían ilesos, tal vez algunos tenían rasguños o solo estaban en estado de shock, pero no parecía haber más fallas. Después tendría que ver bien los resultados...

La prensa rápidamente rodeó a Ground Zero que no parecía estar de humor, bueno, él nunca parecía estar de humor en primer lugar. Chargebolt no dudó ni un segundo en lucir su sonrisa más "sensual" preparado para responder cualquier pregunta. Rodó los ojos ante esta escena; algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Mientras subían a la mujer a la ambulancia, miró a su alrededor por si alguno de los demás rehenes la conocía. Encontró distintos tipos de miradas, desde curiosas hasta idas, pero ninguna que reflejaban preocupación por la mujer que estaba subiendo a la ambulancia. Tal vez sus familiares no la habían visto, después de todo era difícil detectar a las personas en medio de esta conmoción, especialmente cuando el humo del quirk de Katsuki se encontraba por todo el lugar. Seguramente se ganaría otro regaño por destruir propiedad pública por tercera vez esta semana.

Volvió su atención a los paramédicos, quienes le preguntaron si deseaba subirse para que revisaran sus heridas en el hospital. Se supone que su trabajo ya terminó ahí, la había salvado del villano, podía simplemente decir que no y esperar a que alguno de sus familiares fuera a verla en el hospital mientras ella dejaba que otro enfermero o paramédico la atendiera en el lugar; no tenía heridas muy graves a decir verdad. Pero algo en su consciencia no la dejó irse como si nada, así que se subió a la ambulancia igualmente. Tal vez le haría algo de compañía mientras su familia llegaba, sí, así podría dormir tranquila esa noche…

La situación se volvió más grave camino al hospital, ya que la mujer dejó de respirar de un momento para otro. Los paramédicos intentaron cualquier cosa para mantenerla con vida, y aunque ella negara que alguien podría morir en ese momento, pudo escuchar como los latidos de aquella mujer desconocida se iban haciendo cada vez más débiles.

.

.

.

La extraña había muerto pocos minutos después de llegar al hospital. Eso le rompió el corazón aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre.

¿Cuál era el sentido de un héroe si no podía salvar a una persona? A veces era cierto que se vivía mejor en la ignorancia, ellos solo tenían que fijarse en la situación problema y no intervenir después. No sabía si arrepentirse por haber aceptado subirse a esa ambulancia, o por no haber logrado neutralizar al villano antes. Tal vez si tan solo sus habilidades hubieran sido mejores, habría detectado aquel villano antes de que comenzara a huir y tomara algún rehén; tal vez ella seguiría viva.

Esa noche recibió unas cuantas llamadas de sus compañeros para saber cómo se encontraba, y unos mensajes de la agencia que le avisaba el horario para mañana. Tenía ganas de pedir un descanso, pero sería sospechoso, además, no quería recibir un regaño por ser demasiado _sensible_ , seguramente le darían el discurso de: " _no podemos salvarlos a todos, tienes que aprender a vivir con eso_ ". Eso solo la haría sentir peor.

Esa noche, en las noticias, dieron el informe del incidente. Aparecieron varias entrevistas que se hicieron posteriormente a los héroes profesionales encargados de varias agencias. Habían una estadística de heridos, algunos estaban grave pero no en peligro de muerte.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando en la pantalla apareció una foto de la civil que murió esa tarde. Su nombre era Sakura, estaba a punto de graduarse de la universidad y solo había pasado por el centro comercial a comprar algo para su madre. Casi rompe en llanto al ver la entrevista que le hicieron a la familia, ambos padres lloraban desconsolados por la muerte de su hija; ni siquiera pudieron dar un comentario sobre el hecho.

Esa noche, no pudo dormir por la culpabilidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegó como si nada. Usó algo de maquillaje para ocultar un poco las ojeras de su rostro. Tenía que patrullar solamente, solo esperaba que no se diera ningún altercado, porque no estaba de humor y seguramente se desquitaría con cualquier delincuente.

—Hey, Jirou —la saludó Kaminari.

—Recuerda que debes llamarme por mi alias, idiota —replicó ella.

—Es que Earphone Jack es muy largo, además, estamos fuera de los ojos del público así que no hay problema —contestó él.

—Claro.

—Por cierto, ¿estás bien? Ayer noté que te subiste a la ambulancia así que pensé que te habrías lastimado durante la pelea —mencionó él arqueando una ceja curioso. Jirou mordió el interior de su mejilla ante la mención del hospital. Realmente no quería hablar del tema o seguramente lloraría en ese instante.

—No fue nada, en serio, solo una revisión general —mintió. Agradecía que su amigo fuera algo lento con respecto a notar ciertas cosas.

—Ya veo... —murmuró antes de comenzar a hablar sobre lo genial que había estado la misión, sobre el número de villanos que había vencido y sobre el halago que había recibido después de eso. Por unos momentos quiso preguntarle si había pensando en cómo estarían los civiles luego de ese ataque, si se había asegurado de que todos estuvieran bien; que si al menos se había preocupado por la mujer que salvaron y muerto poco después.

—Aunque me encante escucharte parlotear, ya tengo que irme a patrullar —mencionó ella con un claro sarcasmo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos. Sabes que puedes llamarme por si se genera algún inconveniente —guiñó su ojo de manera coqueta, ganándose una mirada de exasperación de la heroína con el quirk sonoro.

Earphone Jack salió de la agencia para dirigirse a su zona designada. Usualmente no tenía que hacer mucho, a diferencia de los demás héroes, ella no tenía la necesidad de caminar tanto ya que con su quirk podría escuchar si se presentaba algún inconveniente. Pero, sus pensamientos se encontraban perturbados así que una caminata le haría bien realmente.

La simple idea de pensar en la muerte la aterró, la hizo sentirse débil, inferior, como si hubiera cosas que se salieran de sus manos, haciendo que se cuestionara todos sus ideales cómo heroína. Odiaba sentirse así, ni siquiera era una persona cercana, pero le había afectado lo suficiente. Después de todo, era a alguien a quien supuestamente debió salvar.

Pero, a veces salvar a alguien no siempre se refiere salvar a alguien de un villano. Derrotar a alguien no resolvía todos tus problemas. En parte, le hizo sentir un poco de asco consigo misma, ¿cómo podía creer que vencer a un villano era la solución de todos los problemas? ¿Qué pasaba con las personas qué tenían secuelas con los accidentes? Nadie estaba ahí para salvarlos de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué sucede cuándo hay heridas tan graves que no se pueden curar, haciéndolos pensar que era mejor que nadie los salvara? ¿Acaso eran muy narcisistas al decir en voz alta cuándo creían haber salvado realmente a alguien?

Odiaba su mente en ese momento, cuestionarse filosóficamente de todo no la ayudaba, solo empeoraba su estado emocional. Necesitaba distraerse rápidamente. Tal vez cuando llegara a casa debía tocar su guitarra, eso posiblemente la haría sentir mejor...

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días, pero seguía sintiéndose mal luego de que las noticias dieran un informe detallado de la situación. Aun recordaba el llanto de los padres de Sakura quienes nunca volverían a ver a su hija. En estos días ni siquiera había podido conciliar el sueño por la situación. Sentía un gran peso sobre los hombros.

Al menos ella sabía actuar profesional, aunque esos sentimientos la molestaran de noche, cuando trabajaba era lo suficientemente capaz de cumplir su trabajo sin distracciones. Aunque en parte, era gracias a que no se presentaron muchos incidentes, solo cosas pequeñas como robos. También agradecía no ser tan expresiva o carismática como Uraraka o Ashido, porque eso le permitía camuflar aun más esos sentimientos que la carcomían por dentro.

Aunque claro, olvidó pensar en que tal vez si habían algunas personas que la conocían lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba mal.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —en ese momento sintió una especie de deja vú.

—Claro, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Te he notado más ¿decaída? No sé, siento que has estado actuando diferente.

—A mí no me parece —contestó sintiendo algo de pánico por unos instantes, ¿acaso estaba siendo tan obvia que hasta el tonto de Denki se daba cuenta?

—¿Acaso estás enojada conmigo? —ahora fue el turno del rubio de mostrar pánico, ella arqueó una ceja ante esto—. Sabía que te darías cuenta de que yo fui quien dañó tus audífonos favoritos...

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es decir ¡fue todo culpa de Kirishima! —replicó él en un intento por defenderse—. Simplemente notamos que los habías dejado por accidente en la cafetería, te lo íbamos a devolver ¡lo juro! Pero Kirishima quiso probarlos, y vaya, si que eran de muy buena calidad —no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

—Obviamente eran de calidad, me los regaló mi padre para navidad. ¡¿Sabes lo costoso que son?!

—Oh... —ahora la culpabilidad se hizo más notoria en el rubio—. En fin, ni siquiera sé porque discutimos en ese momento, pero cuando menos lo pensamos se habían ¿dañado?

Inmediatamente, el héroe eléctrico recibió un doloroso golpe en la cara, cortesía de los conectores de Jirou. Rayos, parecía débiles pero realmente son un arma asesina.

—¡Lo siento! Prometo comprarte unos nuevos, pero no me mates. Todavía no he salido en la portada de alguna revista súper famosa —imploró Denki.

—Agh, realmente quiero matarte en este momento —masculló ella masajeando el puente de su nariz. Aunque su enojo pasó repentinamente y se esfumó en forma de suspiro—. Deja así, de todas formas ni siquiera tienes dinero ya que lo gastas todo el tiempo.

—Si lo dices así, sería difícil de creer que soy un héroe.

—Ya tengo que irme —dijo revisando su celular antes de guardarlo nuevamente, ignorando el comentario anterior.

—Por cierto, nos reuniremos en un bar esta noche, es bastante tranquilo a decir verdad, además ¡hoy es día de karaoke! Deberías venir, ya sabes, para relajarte.

—Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada, últimamente he estado muy cansada —y no era una mentira del todo.

—No aceptaré excusas baratas —bromeó Denki haciendo un gesto de despedida.

.

.

.

Una vez que terminó su turno, se dirigió a los vestidores de su empresa. Revisó su celular que tenía algunos mensajes del idiota de Kaminari, para darle la dirección del bar donde se reunirían. Realmente no tenía muchos ánimos. Especialmente no quería desahogarse por medio del canto en un lugar público, sería catastrófico. ¿Por qué ese hecho la seguía afectando tanto? Ya había pasado unos días, la muerte de una desconocida no debía afectarle tanto ¿cierto? Ahora, debía enfocarse en las personas que salvaría en el futuro, no lamentar las perdidas.

¿Qué dirían los demás si la vieran así? No podía ser un héroe si seguía con esa actitud. Le daban ganas de cachetearse así misma por dejar que esos sentimientos la absorbieran.

Se puso unos audífonos (no tan buenos como los que había dañado su idiota compañero) y salió del trabajo para dirigirse a casa. Recibió unas llamadas en el transcurso, pero decidió no contestarlas.

Una vez que llegó a la comodidad de su hogar decidió acostarse en su cama luego de dejar su bolso en algún lugar de la que suponía ser la sala. El apartamento era un estudio. Tenía una parte específica donde ponía la mayoría de sus instrumentos, especialmente algunas guitarras, los demás había tenido que dejarlo en casa de sus padres ya que de todas formas no tenía mucho tiempo para tocar. Algunas veces, solía participar en algunos eventos caritativos presentando alguna canción o tocando; razón por la cual varias personas pensaban que ella cambiaría de un momento a otro su carrera de héroe para dedicarse exclusivamente a la música. A ella le gustaba diferir sobre eso ¿por qué tener que alejar las dos cosas que más le gustaban? Para ella la música era un escape, una forma de relajarse (aunque últimamente no había servido mucho), era imposible alejarla de sus instrumentos, pero también veía imposible no querer cumplir sus deberes como héroe. Aunque, últimamente no se sentía como una, no podía parar de pensar en qué debía hacer para evitar que otra vez este tipo de cosas ocurrieran. No quería sentir que había salvado alguien en vano nunca más.

En ese momento, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta llamó su atención. ¿Quién sería a estas horas? Tal vez debería ignorarlo, pero ¿qué tal si era algo urgente?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta. Al instante, su cara cambió a una de molestia—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Oye, no tienes que tratarme tan fríamente —replicó el rubio. Igualmente él había cambiado sus ropas y se veía más casual—. No respondías ninguno de mis textos, así que pensé que me estabas ignorando.

—Al menos te diste cuenta.

—Oh vamos, debes relajarte un poco, te he notado bastante tensa esta semana —alzó uno de sus brazos mostrando una caja de cervezas.

—¿No ibas a ir al bar? —preguntó algo confundida, pensó que estaba ahí para obligarla a ir.

—Sí, pero al final todos me cancelaron a última hora, así que pensé en venir a ver a mi mejor amiga —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sólo lo dices para que te deje pasar —lo miró con reproche.

—¿Cómo me crees capaz? ¿Acaso valió poco todo lo que vivimos en la escuela? —dijo con un falso tono de indignación.

—Como sea, pasa —rodó los ojos dándole paso para que entrara. Tal vez beber un rato la ayudaría a distraerse.

—Vaya, ¿cómo haces para tener todo tan organizado? —preguntó él sentándose en el sofá dejando las cervezas en la mesa de café.

—No está tan organizado, solo no hago tanta basura como tú —dijo ella mientras se sentaba igualmente.

—Oye, no soy tan desorganizado —Jirou le lanzó una mirada incrédula—. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero todos los chicos son así.

—Bakugou no es así —contestó ella destapando una cerveza antes de tomarla.

—¿Has estado en la habitación de Bakugou? —preguntó algo sorprendido—. No sabía que él dejara entrar a personas a su habitación —agregó con una mirada extraña como entre sorpresa y sospecha.

—¡No pienses nada raro! —replicó ella golpeándolo levemente con los conectores de sus orejas—. Solo fui porque Midoriya necesitaba que le ayudara con un informe —contestó ella.

Luego de la graduación, no fue extraño que algunos decidieran compartir apartamento si aspiraban para la misma agencia. Para sorpresa de todos, Katsuki e Izuku se mudaron juntos, y aunque ambos tuvieran agencias diferentes ahora, al parecer se habían acostumbrado mucho a la presencia del otro. Su relación era bastante rara, hasta existían extraños rumores alrededor de esta los cuales prefirió ignorar si quería seguir tratándolos como siempre.

—Oh verdad que vive con Midoriya —murmuró él, ahora parecía más calmado—. Si le hubiéramos dicho al Bakugou de la escuela que algún día estaría viviendo con su rival, seguramente me habría hecho explotar —bromeó el rubio.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante esto.

—¡Oh! Por fin te reíste —señaló con una sonrisa orgulloso.

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—No, no, no, incluso es mejor —arqueó una ceja confundida—. Me alegra verte sonreír —dijo con una sonrisa algo ¿tierna? Jirou se sonrojó levemente ante esto, la forma en que lo había dicho logró alterar un poco su corazón—. E-es que ya sabes, como esta semana has estado tan estresada, pensé, bueno, en fin, me alegro ver que ya estés algo más relajada —admitió algo avergonzado.

Ambos bebieron apartando su mirada algo avergonzadas. El ambiente había cambiado de un momento a otro. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. En ese momento fue inevitable pensar en el hecho de que ambos se encontraban solos, en su sala. Se sentía bastante raro porque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban juntos en su agencia, en presencia de otras personas o en salidas con sus compañeros. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan consciente ahora? No era bueno para su corazón. Era en momentos así donde se comenzaba a hacer un lío por las cosas más pequeñas. Gustar de alguien solo complicaba las cosas.

—Es por el estrés de la semana... —contestó ella.

—Sí, este trabajo no es fácil —mencionó él sin mirarla a los ojos—. Por cierto, en estos días pasó algo gracioso...

Posteriormente, Denki comenzó una anécdota sobre la última salida que tuvo con sus amigos. Realmente al escuchar esta historia no pudo evitar pensar «¿en serio son estos los héroes que protegen a los ciudadanos cada día?» Para luego reír por las estupideces que hicieron; y no ayudaba que las caras de Kaminari fueran demasiado graciosas. Tal vez era un idiota, pero era uno que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa; algunas veces con esa intención y otras por accidente.

Hablaron de varias cosas, especialmente cosas de antes que jamás pasarían de moda entre ellos. Otras cosas algo banales como sus días en el trabajo, y demás. Seguramente se quedaron hablando horas, ya que la cerveza se acabó de un momento a otro. Su cara se sentía algo roja, pero al menos no estaba ebria.

—Oye, ahora que lo pienso, hace tiempo no te escucho cantar o tocar —mencionó él, ahora se encontraba recostado en su sofá como si fuera suyo—. Recuerdo que solías tocar de vez en cuando en el área común, era algo relajante.

—Si estás tan emocionado deberías ir a mis conciertos —dijo en un tono burlón; los eventos donde solía cantar eran muy pocos debido a su trabajo.

—Siempre voy —respondió haciendo un puchero. Eso la sorprendió un poco y la hizo sentir más avergonzada.

—De acuerdo, como eres tan buen fan, supongo que puedo tocar un poco —mencionó intentando actuar normal.

Se levantó del sofá estirándose un poco. No le tomó mucho tiempo ir por su guitarra y regresar. Ahora Denki se había sentado más correctamente y parecía algo emocionado. Rayos, se veía lindo de esa forma.

Aclaró un poco su garganta antes de empezar a tocar. Comenzó con una melodía lenta antes de encontrar algún ritmo que le gustara para iniciar su canto.

Su voz era suave y dulce al igual que la canción, sin embargo, era de esas baladas tristes que escuchabas a las 3 de la mañana cuando no podías conciliar el sueño. Era inevitable no hacerlo, la música siempre expresaba lo que sentía, aun así no le importó y siguió cantando un poco antes de sentir sus ojos algo llorosos.

—¿Jirou? —la miró confundido y sin saber que hacer exactamente.

—Lo siento, solo...recordé algo —murmuró ella intentando limpiar las lágrimas antes de que salieran del todo.

—Sabía que estabas mal —mencionó él soltando un suspiro—. ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó empleando un tono más serio.

—No es nada, en serio.

—Oh vamos, siempre has sido mala para ocultar ese tipo de cosas —comentó él poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Tal vez hablar de ello te haga sentir mejor, no tienes que soportar esa carga sola.

Jirou lo pensó unos momentos. Puede que Denki sea un idiota, pero tampoco se burlaría de ella por algo como esto ¿cierto? Tal vez era lo que necesitaba.

—De acuerdo, pero solo no vayas a burlarte ¿de acuerdo? —avisó mirándolo de reojo.

Dejó la guitarra de lado y sin poder mirarlo comenzó a narrar los hechos de hace unos días. Kaminari la escuchaba atento ya que en ningún momento la interrumpió, pero, cuando mencionó la muerte de la chica del hospital se le escapó un «oh» de tristeza.

—¿En serio? Pero pensé que estaría a salvo luego de eso —alzó sus ojos notando cierta furia en su mirada—. ¡Maldición! Y yo pensando que todo había salido bien después de eso —apretó fuertemente sus puños—. Es algo frustrante —agregó pasando una mano por sus cabellos.

—Lo sé, yo me sentí igual, especialmente cuando anunciaron su muerte.

—¿En serio? No logré verlo, seguramente ese día solo llegue a dormir —se puso algo pensativo—. Jirou, lo entiendo, yo también estoy enojado conmigo mismo por esto...Ahora me siento como un idiota, estaba tan feliz ese día pensando que habíamos salvado a todos... —volvió a alzar su mirada—. No debiste quedártelo para ti misma.

—¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? No puedo dejar que mis sentimientos intervengan en el trabajo.

—Al menos me lo pudiste decir, yo también estaba involucrado en eso.

—No sé, no me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte para decírtelo. No me gustaría llorar en un lugar público ¿sabes?

—Ahora puedes hacerlo —ella lo miró confundida—. ¿No crees que has soportado mucho sola? Vamos, tienes que desahogarte en algún momento —formó una sonrisa para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Kyouka prometió que no lloraría, pero cuando Kaminari se acercó poniendo una mano en su mejilla, se sintió muy débil de repente, como si todo lo que había sentido en estos últimos días se hubiera acumulado justo en ese momento; tal vez el alcohol tampoco había ayudado mucho para que aguantara sus lágrimas. Denki no dudó ni un segundo en abrazarla con fuerza.

De cierta forma, sintió que ella estaba llorando por ambos; se notaba que al contrario también le había afectado esto.

Pasaron unos minutos así, su rostro estaba oculto en el hombro del rubio y se aferraba a él con fuerza. Mientras que él acariciaba su espalda gentilmente sin decir ninguna palabra, pero era suficiente para hacerla sentirse acompañada.

Cuando terminó de llorar se alejó totalmente avergonzada. ¿Cómo pudo llorar así frente a alguien? ¡Agh! Quería golpearlo con su guitarra para que olvidara lo sucedido. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera huir, Denki puso sus manos en sus mejillas limpiando algunos rastros de lágrimas a la vez que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Esto la dejó sin palabras. ¿Desde cuándo Kaminari era tan delicado? El alcohol lo había afectado demasiado ¿no?

—¿Mejor?

Jirou sintió que era posible morir de vergüenza en ese momento.

—¡Idiota! —masculló ella alejándose rápidamente hasta la otra punta de su sofá—. Realmente eres un caballero con las mujeres, me sorprendes —comentó en un intento de calmarse.

—Oye, yo siempre soy un caballero, especialmente con la chica que me gusta.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos.

—¿Qué? —mencionó ella aun más roja que antes.

—Es decir, me gustas como, ya sabes, una ¿amiga? —aunque era obvio que no creería esa mentira. Ella no era tan lenta.

«Malditos efectos del alcohol» se regañó mentalmente Kaminari. Su mente entró en pánico imaginándose los posibles escenarios, la mayoría donde Jirou lo golpeaba o terminaba rechazándolo de la manera más fría posible.

—¿Por qué tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas luego de un momento así? —mencionó Jirou sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba totalmente roja.

—¿Culpa del alcohol?

—¿Es en serio lo que dijiste? —esta vez se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos aunque seguía notándose algo de inseguridad en ellos.

—Depende —dijo él sin quitarle la mirada de encima al mismo tiempo que se acercaba poco a poco—. ¿Te gusto?

—Oye, eso es trampa —nuevamente apartó la mira avergonzada—. Al menos confiésate bien si quieres que te acepte —dijo sin pensarlo.

Ambos se sonrojaron como dos idiotas. Se notaba el nerviosismo en ambos.

Jirou no supo bien cuando comenzó ese enamoramiento, si fue poco después de que comenzaran a trabajar juntos o antes, pero sí era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla sentir como una idiota cada vez que su corazón latía como loco por estar cerca de él. Además, estaba impresionada, el muy maldito siempre coqueteaba con cualquier tipa menos con ella, así que pensó que era más que no correspondido. Por eso, esperaba que no fuera el alcohol hablando y que al día siguiente olvidara todo; no quería llorar dos veces en la misma semana.

—Tal vez si me has interesado por un tiempo... —dijo algo nervioso pasando una mano en su nuca—. ¡Agh! ¿Por qué es tan complicado decirlo? —masculló él algo frustrado.

—Porque eres el único idiota que quiere confesarse a la chica que le gusta luego de un momento de tristeza —murmuró acomodándose mejor en su puesto.

—Fue sin querer, realmente me iba a confesar de una forma mucho más cool ¿sabes?

—Entonces que bueno que lo hiciste ahora que estamos solos. Seguramente habrías hecho algo ridículamente grande que me haría pasar vergüenza en público.

—¡Oye! Me siento ofendido, mi plan era genial —reprochó él—. Además, seguramente hubieras aceptado ¿no?

—Bueno...seguramente te habría golpeado —admitió ella.

—Es hubiera sido una forma muy cruel de rechazarme.

—¿Quién dijo que lo haría para rechazarte? —comenzó a jugar con los conectores de sus orejas. Esta era la conversación más vergonzosa que había tenido en años, aunque el ambiente de la confesión se arruinó totalmente, no paraba de hacerla sentir nerviosa.

—Jirou —susurró su nombre nuevamente acercándose a ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mirada.

Se sorprendió bastante al verlo más de cerca, su mirada demostraba una seriedad y determinación que solo mostraba cuando estaba en batalla, haciéndolo lucir mucho más genial, pero al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas, tal vez por el alcohol o por la situación; posiblemente por ambas.

Comenzó a acercarse aún más, su corazón dio un saltó expectante y sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus labios al sentir su aliento tan cerca. Sí, tal vez el olor de cerveza no fuera lo más romántico del mundo, pero se podía ignorar eso por ahora; ahora le parecía imposible burlarse de eso cuando no siquiera podía formular ni una palabra. Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la proximidad expectante de lo que sucedería a continuación.

Siempre le había parecido exagerado las historias de amor donde todo parecía ser perfecto, como si la verdadera felicidad llegara cuando conocías a esa persona ideal. Pero en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, una cálida sensación apareció en su pecho haciéndola sentir feliz y emocionada como cuando cantaba con todas sus fuerzas en los conciertos que realizaba de vez en cuando. Realmente, la hizo olvidar toda su tristeza por unos momentos.

La sensación duró unos segundos antes de que se separaran.

En ese momento se sintió consciente de todo, de la posición en la que estaban, de los sentimientos de ambos y de como las cosas cambiarían después de esto. El nerviosismo y la ansiedad no hacían más que acumularse.

—¡Agh! —masculló tapando su rostro mientras los conectores de sus orejas golpeaban a Kaminari en el rostro.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué haces eso? —replicó el rubio intentando evitar los golpes totalmente confundido, ¿acaso había ido muy lejos?

—Eres un grandísimo idiota... —murmuró ella.

—O-oye —el chico parecía algo confundido. Los ataques pararon, lo que le permitieron observar mejor la situación—. ¿Estás avergonzada?

—¡Obviamente lo estoy! Idiota —exclamó ella alzando su mirada—. No se suponía que las cosas tomaran este giro...

—¿Lo siento?

—No es necesario que te disculpes, solo...no estoy acostumbrada a esto.

—Oh ya veo —ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento ambos parcialmente alejados y mirando en direcciones opuestas—. Pero ¿estás segura de esto?

—¿Uhm?

—Es decir, ya sabes, si nosotros —se tomó unos momentos para aclarar su garganta y continuar— ¿comenzáramos a salir?

Ella lo miró de reojo, notando que él igualmente se encontraba avergonzado por toda esta situación. Esto la ayudó a calmarse un poco. No era la única que parecía afectarle la situación.

—No estaría mal —aceptó intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

A pesar de que ahora ambos miraban a lados contrario debido a la vergüenza. Sus manos se terminaron encontrando, enlazándolas al instante. Sus corazones latían con la misma intensidad como si intentaran comunicar las palabras que no podían soltar.

Unos días pasaron después de aquella noche. Su interacción no cambió mucho después de eso, Jirou no era una novia cariñosa a decir verdad, especialmente en público, pero por alguna razón varios de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta y no tardaron en felicitarlos por este hecho. Lo más vergonzoso fue cuando su jefe les dio una charla sobre mantener la discreción en el trabajo y lo típico: no dejar que sus sentimientos intervinieran.

Aunque claro, las cosas no acabaron ahí.

Kaminari le sugirió que ambos visitaran a la familia de la víctima, para que así pudieran seguir adelante. Al principio Kyouka se negó, después de todo le aterraba la idea de las réplicas que la familia tuviera con ella, pero al final terminó aceptando. Era necesario para que pudiera avanzar.

En el siguiente día libre, la pareja se encontraba viajando al vecindario donde vivían la familia de Sakura. Los padres se sorprendieron bastante al verlos; no era normal que de un día para otro héroes profesionales tocaran tu puerta.

Jirou les explicó la situación sin poder alzar la mirada en ningún momento. Una vez que terminó de narrar todo, apretó fuertemente sus puños; las palmas de sus manos se sentían frías por los nervios. Se preparó para cualquier regaño e insulto, podía entenderlo perfectamente. Su hija había muerto por su culpa.

Sin embargo, la madre comenzó a llorar ante esto provocando que el padre derramara lágrimas igualmente. Esta era una escena dolorosa, no era lo mismo que verla en televisión.

Jirou intentó ser fuerte y no derramar más lágrimas, pero aun así sus ojos se veían algo vidriosos.

Cuando el llanto paró, ambos adultos la miraron fijamente mientras se sostenían el uno al otro en busca de apoyo. Soltaron un suspiro mientras intentaban encontrar las palabras correctas.

Les dedicaron unas palabras, agradecidos por su presencia y por la preocupación que tuvo con su hija los últimos momentos de vida. En más de una ocasión su voz se rompía al intentar aguantar nuevamente las lágrimas.

—S-sólo, por favor, si realmente quieres compensarlo, no dejes que pase lo mismo que sucedió con nuestra querida Sakura —dijo la señora.

Esto dejó a los dos héroes sorprendidos pero no dudaron ningún momento en asentir.

.

.

.

—Gracias —dijo Jirou cuando iban de regreso.

—¿Por?

—Por ayudarme hoy, si no fuera por ti seguramente seguiría deprimida en mi cuarto.

—C-claro, es porque así de genial soy, ¿no te parece? —presumió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa. Definitivamente eso lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Puedes ser genial cuando te lo propones, aunque pasa muy rara vez.

—Siempre lo soy.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio nuevamente.

—Quiero hacerme más fuerte —confesó ella—. Sé que es imposible salvar a todos, pero al menos quiero intentarlo.

—Nada es imposible, estoy seguro de podremos hacerlo.

Ella se recostó en su hombro soltando un suspiro.

En momentos así, es que Jirou se daba cuenta de que todavía le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, pero estaría más que dispuesta a seguir en él por más difícil que sea. Estaba segura de que no sería la primera vez que un accidente como este pasara, pero al menos quería guardarlo como una forma de motivarla para mejorar cada día. Al menos, no permitiría que nadie más muriera bajo su cuidado.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Recuerden dejar cualquier comentario, duda, consejo en un review que estaré más que gustosa de recibir uvu**

 **Haruka-sama se despide~**


End file.
